


salt and copper

by lavolpe (lykxxn)



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autistic Evie Frye, Autistic Jacob Frye, Autistic Meltdown, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Meltdown, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lavolpe
Summary: He could feel it clawing at him,scratching





	salt and copper

He thought he might be dying.

He could feel it clawing at him,

scratching

itch itch itch at his cheeks

cat claws cutting deep

hands clasped around his heart

like a vice

refusing to let go

 

and he could hear Evie saying—

and she was—

and he was struggling

to fill in the

blanks

where the white and the black

gathered up

like mist on a window

like fog in the air

fogging up his brain

 

and he could hear

bong bong bong

from Big Ben even though

he couldn’t see it from the train,

even though it was only

twenty-five past three

and nowhere near the hour

so it couldn’t possibly have been making any noise;

 

and he thought it might’ve been

his heart

beating away desperately inside his cell of a ribcage

but he couldn’t be quite sure of it

and Evie was hushing him, telling him to

 

breathe;

she did understand,

she knew what it was like

and he knew

he’d scratched deep into his cheeks,

fingers sore,

blood and tears smeared across his face

mingled

 

salt and copper on his lips;

he’d have to cut his nails said Evie

and something burst from him like a laugh

fluttering

fluttering

and Big Ben faded

and the cell opened;

 

free.


End file.
